Where They Finally Dared To Go
by Myzinglink
Summary: Their first case since the coma has come and gone. Bones decides that it's now or never to discuss certain parts of his "coma dream". How will their relationship evolve? Rated T to be safe.
1. Intimate

**A/N:** Hello to anyone and everyone who takes the time to read this story. As of right now it's a one shot, but I may add on…Not sure yet if I want to take this story further. Hope you enjoy…

**Disclaimer**: Really? I have to say I don't own anything? What if in my head I own Booth…mmmm…What would Sweets say about that?

~B heartsB~

It was late, Thai and paperwork were on the coffee table, and Booth was on the couch. As she watched, she couldn't help but think of the case they just closed. Truthfully, what she couldn't stop thinking about was how they worked together during the case.

It was their second one since Booth was reinstated and she returned from Guatemala. Their second case and they still haven't fully discussed his "coma dream". There were many times she wanted to ask questions, but she just couldn't get the words out.

There were a few particular questions that were always on the tip of her tongue. But to her, they didn't make sense. Why did she care? How could she feel a twinge of jealousy when it was only a dream? And how could she be jealous when the object of his dream was her? He finally met her gaze, and in that second, she decided. She decided to open that door.

"_What was I like in your dream?"_

Booth watched her as she came and sat next to him. The next few seconds were filled with silence, but not uncomfortably so. He needed to get this right, and he knew that she knew that.

He sat back and looked like he was relaxing just like any other day. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened them again. He turned to her with the intention of telling her everything she wanted to know.

"_Well Bones, you were pretty much the same, just a little different."_

Obviously that didn't make any logical sense to her whatsoever.

"_I don't know what that means."_

He laughed at her trademark statement and went on to clarify.

"_Ok, what I mean is that your personality was pretty much the same but circumstances were different."_

She obviously accepted that explanation and waited for him to continue.

"_For example, you were very direct and to the point. You were logical and even thought it was sweet when I used logic on you. But on the other hand, you and I were married and owned a night club." _

She knew at least one more detail he was leaving out.

"_And I was pregnant." _

He knew it wasn't a question, just a statement of a fact.

"_Yep, that's the last thing I remember, you telling me we were going to have a baby."_

There was no backing down, she had to keep asking, and she had to know.

"_So that means, in your dream, we were intimate with each other."_

All he could do was smile, nod his head, and respond.

"_Well yeah Bones, that's usually how that happens."_

Her next question shocked him into silence. He couldn't have heard her right? Right?

"_How were we…together?"_

As soon as the words left her mouth, her confidence dropped and so did her eyes. All of a sudden, his shoe was the most interesting object she'd ever seen. She wasn't afraid of the silence between them, she was afraid of what his eyes would tell her when she looked into them.

When she regained her courage, what she saw astounded her. His pupils were completely dilated, like his eyes were trying their damnedest to drink in the site of her. And she even thought she saw what Agent Perotta was inquiring about that day at the ice rink. She thought she saw his eyes twinkling.

This time the silence was unsettling, so she pushed forward, refusing to back down. She figured that this turn in the conversation probably had him feeling a bit uncomfortable, and she could tell by his constant shifting that she was correct. She decided that the best she could do in this situation was put a smirk on her face and try to lighten the mood.

"_Is your silence a way of telling me I was awful? Because I can assure you I am quite adept."_

If he hadn't been looking at her when she said this, he would have been mortified he had her thinking that way. But the smile that began with her lips and ended with her eyes told the truth. It told him to trust his feelings and go with his Lion heart.

"_No Bones, you weren't awful. We weren't awful. We were amazing. I can't remember ever feeling so happy and content. I don't think there was an object on this Earth that could have extinguished the fire you lit in my heart and soul"_

She was amazed with his revelation. Amazed he didn't back down at the last second. Amazed with the words he used to describe them together. Simply amazed.

"_How long before you realized it was all in your head and those feelings weren't true?"_

Now it was his turn to be amazed. Amazed at how innocent, clueless, and naïve she still appeared to this day. Only she wouldn't be able to fully read between the lines. But that's one of the many reasons why he loved her so much. And now was as good time as any to set her misconception straight.

"_I didn't Bones. Those feelings never went away. And since I'm laying it all on the line, I might as well tell you that I loved you even before the coma." _

She was at a loss for words and felt horrible for it. Even she knew a declaration of love was a huge deal, and leaving the offering party hanging was considered cruel torture.

Does she say thank you? Does she laugh and attempt to make a joke? Looking into his warm and patient eyes she knew better than to say anything like that.

"_How long before the coma?"_

He's known for a while now, known that one day he'd have to answer that question. Every time he thought of the answer, he came to the same conclusion. That conclusion was that he honestly didn't know. But how do you explain an answer like that?

"_I don't know Bones. I've tried to figure it out many times but just keep coming back to the same place. I think it gradually happened. First I hated you, then I liked you, then I cared about you, and now I love you. I just can't pinpoint the exact time I went from care to love. Does that make sense to you?"_

It did make sense, it honestly did. That explanation got her thinking though. She hated him at first, and then liked him, now cared deeply for him. Does that mean next she would love him? Even worse, what if she was in love with him right now and didn't even know it?

She trusted his gut and knew if she asked, he would answer her honestly.

"_Yes, it makes sense. Your explanation of your feelings got me thinking. The course your feelings took matches mine. I care about you more than anyone else in my life right now. But now I have to wonder if that's all. Do you think I love you too?"_

He could not help but laugh inside. Only she would look at this scientifically and try to figure out feelings, to make them true or false, fact or fiction.

"_I wish the answer was cut and dry, but I just don't know. But, if you'll let me, I want the opportunity to figure this out. Have us figure this out together."_

She didn't even have to think about what her answer would be. She knew instantly. She put her hand in his, interlocking their fingers like matching puzzle pieces. The warmth she was feeling in her chest had her grinning like a silly little girl.

"_I would like that opportunity as well."_

Booth took that as his cue to finally make the move he has dreamed about for years. With his free hand, he cupped the side of her face gently and guided her closer to where he needed her most. The soft feel of her lips proved to be his undoing and lost all control he thought he had. There was no need to think, just react. React to the obvious signs of her willingness and enjoyment of where they finally dared to go.

This was definitely where his heart belonged, and God willing, he'd spend the rest of his life showing her that her heart belonged with him as well.

~B heartsB~


	2. Survive

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone that has read this story so far…

**Disclaimer**: Seriously…After _A Night at the Bones Museum, _it's obvious all I own is:

The right to stare at the TV with my mouth open, waiting…

The episode I purchased on iTunes…

The iPod I uploaded it on so I can watch it wherever I go…

~B heartsB~

**Chapter 2**

Why? Of all the times to get bumped up in the training rotation, why now? It has only been 2 days since their conversation and he had to leave for the weekend. He was seriously annoyed that the FBI was going to cut into his Bones time during their first weekend "together".

He knew that he had to come up with something special while he was away. That way the progress they've made these past 2 days wasn't in vain.

While getting coffee for everyone and driving to the lab, he came up with his plan. But first things first, he had to tell her the news.

He walked into the lab with a carrier full of coffee cups and all he saw was her. Yeah, there were 3 other people on the platform with her, but all he saw was Bones.

_"Good morning everyone."_

They turned to look at him, but the only eyes he maintained contact with were hers.

He holds up the carrier

_"I'll just bring these to Bones' office."_

Obviously they weren't working on anything too important because they were in the office picking up their coffee within minutes.

He sat on the couch waiting for everyone to go to their respective offices, so he could talk to her alone.

After what seemed like an eternity, she was sitting on the couch next to him.

He decided to start off with some small talk and ease into the subject.

_"So how has your morning been? What were you guys working on just now?"_

She smiled at his attempt to seem interested in bones, and if she thought such things, she would have thought it was cute. She shifted her body and settled comfortably into the couch, letting her body sit close enough to feel the heat radiating from his.

_"Just cataloging ancient remains. I'm getting the feeling you are here for something else though."_

Booth displayed his trademark grin and shook his head.

_"Whoa there Bones. I have my gut and you have your logic. Don't go trying to steal my thing!"_

As if on cue yet again,

_"I don't know what that means."_

He knew to just leave it alone and jump straight to the reason why he was there.

_"Nevermind. You are right though, I'm here for something else."_

She could see on his face that he was troubled over whatever was on his mind.

_"You know how we were going to spend the weekend together? Well, I was just informed that the training rotation was changed and I leave for __Quantico__ tonight. I'll be back Sunday night, so we'll be able to reschedule for next weekend if you still want to."_

What she saw when she looked at him was the sweetest, most caring person she has ever met. She could see how disappointed he was to be leaving, but it was his job, his duty, so she understood.

_"Booth it's fine. It's just for the weekend. We'll talk when you get back and then I'm sure I'll see you Monday. We've gone days without seeing each other before and survived, why not this time?"_

She couldn't help but add the smile to her lips with that last statement.

He smiled back at her and then brought his hand to her cheek. He lightly swept his thumb across her lips, causing her to take a sharp breath in and close her eyes. He leaned in, almost touching his lips to the nape of her neck. He began with light kisses near her shoulder and began to work his way up towards her ear.

Once there, he nipped at her lobe, which caused her entire body to feel as though it were on fire. But as she was waiting for more beautiful torture, she felt him back away.

She opened her eyes only to see him walking towards the door. Once there he stopped, turned, and with what could only be described as an evil grin said,

_"Let's see how easy it is to survive this time."_

~B heartsB~


	3. Two can play

**A/N:** Thanks again for the reviews and many "hits" this story has received :) …

**Another A/N:** Is the World Series over yet??? No??? I'm already going through "New Episode" withdraws!...

~B hearts B~

**Chapter 3**

_**Friday Evening**_

It had been a long and excruciating day. Not because of work, but because of Booth. What the hell did he think he was doing? Touching her like that and then just leaving? She tried and tried to concentrate on the bones that were displayed before her. As soon as she thought she had things under control, there he was again, filling her thoughts.

"_Damn it!"_

As her frustrated outburst left her lips, Angela happened to be walking into the room.

"_Bren, are you okay?"_

Damn it again! At least this time she kept it to herself. She knows Angela. She knows that if she says too much or too little, she'll pounce and demand to know details. Would that be a bad thing though? It would be nice to have someone to talk to about what she's feeling. Besides, Angela is way too smart about these things to let her get away with lying.

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just finding it extremely difficult to concentrate on work today."_

Angela displayed her beautiful and cunning smile. From the way Brennan looked and sounded, she knew it had to be something good. Or even better, something very, very bad!

"_Please sweetie, please tell me it has something to do with Booth. Something to do with that FBeye candy"_

Brennan didn't laugh at work much, very little in fact. Work was where she could be logical and serious without anyone giving her that face. You know, the one Booth gives her when he doesn't understand a word she's saying.

Today she couldn't help herself though. Angela was Angela, and she knew exactly what to say to lighten the burden she was feeling emotionally.

"_FBeye candy? You're still practicing celibacy, aren't you?"_

All Angela had to do was groan and roll her eyes, Brennan knew the answer.

"_Yes, so please give me something, anything!"_

Oh she had something to give her all right, something she doubt even Angela would seriously suspect.

"_Fine. You were right, it does concern Booth. Well, more specifically, Booth and I."_

As expected, a sound that could only be described as pure ecstasy escaped Angela's lips. Maybe a bit more than was expected, due to her own lack of pure ecstasy.

Brennan replayed all the events so far, not missing a single detail simply because Angela wouldn't allow it. When she got to the details of that morning, her frustrations built up again.

"_I just don't understand why he would touch me like that and then NOT kiss me! Then just leave!"_

Angela could tell from the get go that Booth was good, and boy oh boy he was good at playing this game. She knew exactly why he left the way he did. Hell, she's done the same thing.

"_Sweetie, listen to me. You two have 4 years worth of built up tension and passion. He's using that to his advantage. He knew he had to leave and knew what he had to do to ensure you still ached for him when he returned. Judging from this conversation, I'd say his plan worked."_

That last sentence was said with a huge grin, but all Brennan could do was exhale loudly and cross her arms in frustration.

"_That doesn't make sense. It was obvious I was thoroughly enjoying what he was doing. Obvious that I was going to enjoy what was supposed to happen next. It would have been more logical to continue instead of leaving me here annoyed."_

That in itself was proof yet again that his plan worked.

"_Like I said, he wanted to leave you wanting him. Only him."_

At that moment, Brennan's phone rang. She checked the caller ID and saw that it was Booth. The look she gave her best friend was enough. Angela got up and left the office. She left Brennan alone to blow off steam; steam caused by the hot, hot man that's making her boil.

Brennan let the phone ring 3 times before she answered. If he wanted to mess with her, fine. But she sure as hell could do a good bit of messing, and could probably do it better. She answered with the full intention of making sure he did not sleep well tonight.

"_Brennan."_

God how he loved her voice. It feels like he hasn't heard her voice in days, weeks even, but it's only been hours.

"_Come on Bones, you knew it was me. How was your day?"_

Hearing his voice almost melted away her frustration with him. Almost. She was still going to stick to the plan, he deserved that much.

"_Hi Booth. Today was good. I got a decent amount of work done on some remains from the 17__th__ century. The evidence on the bones pointed to repeated breaks in the same areas. He must have been in horrible pain in the years before his death."_

He tried to hear something besides _blah, blah, bones_, seriously, he did.

"_Awesome Bones. So, I made it here safe and sound. Tomorrow we head out into the field at the butt crack of dawn. We're going to do some weapons training, tactical training, and then survival training. We get to set up camp and stay the night. What kind of plans do you have for tonight?"_

Her plans tonight? If she was going to be honest, she'd say that she would be working late and then heading home. Honesty wasn't going to work here though, not for what she had planned.

"_I was thinking of going for a run since I'm done here for the night. Then probably back home for a nice hot shower or candles and a bubble bath to relax. I haven't decided yet."_

A shower or a bath? Which one would he like better? Who cares! He'd kill to see her standing in the shower, covered in soap suds, water cascading down her perfect body. He'd also kill to see her soaking in a hot bath. Enough skin above the bubbles to know what was hiding beneath them. In his head, all he could picture now was Bones, naked, wet, bubbles, water. Damn!

He hadn't said anything yet. All she could hear was his ragged breathing. That's when she knew she had him.

"_Booth? Are you still there?"_

Her words brought him back to reality. Oh how he wished his fantasy would be his reality right now.

"_Yeah, I'm here. Sorry, I was just thinking...about tomorrow."_

Thinking about tomorrow? Not likely!

"_Well, I'm sure things will run smoothly and you'll be back home before you know it. You'll call as soon as you can right?"_

She meant for that to sound like a simple question, not like she was pleading with him.

"_You know it Bones. I miss you, goodnight."_

She got that feeling in her stomach again. That same feeling she used to claim didn't actually exist.

"_I miss you too. Goodnight Booth."_

They each dreamed of the other that night. She dreamed of sweet kisses and soft touches. He dreamed of skin and bubbles, lots of skin and bubbles.

~B hearts B~


	4. Girls night out

**A/N:** First off, thank you again to all those reading and reviewing… hearts from me to you  Second, sorry this took a bit longer to update. For some reason, this chapter was difficult for me to write. Thirdly, is anyone else going nuts? Seriously, TNT reruns and my iPod can only hold off the insanity for a little bit longer! Oh, and a subliminal shout out to Zooey Deschanel and M. Ward 

**Disclaimer:** I own the version of Booth in this story. Yep, all mine…If you want your own Booth, all you have to do is write…

I used the actual names of the restaurant and club for authenticity purposes only…

~B hearts B~

**Chapter 4**

_**Saturday**_

Brennan woke up the next morning grinning like a fool. The dreams that had played in her head were the reason for that foolish grin. She grinned at the way he had her feeling now. She felt like she was 14 again, the first and only time she was sure she was in love. One year later, her parents left and her heart broke. No, broke wasn't sufficient. Her heart shattered. Now, almost 20 years later, Booth was changing her life. Obviously, since she was still lying in bed, day dreaming about her night dreams, instead of being productive.

Her rational side soon took over. She got up, did the usual morning routine, and then made her way into the kitchen for breakfast. She was about to start with the hot coffee and food in front of her when there was a knock on her door. Normally she would assume the person knocking was Booth, but she knew it couldn't be. She checked the peep hole, and with a look of confusion, opened the door.

There stood a kid, no more than 18 years old. In his hands he held a beautiful bouquet of daffodils. She didn't have to read the attached card to know who they were from, her metaphorical heart told her that.

She took the flowers to the sink, put water in a vase, and placed the flowers in the middle of her table. That way she could see them from almost every point in her apartment.

Her breakfast was still on the table, so she grabbed the card and sat down to read it. She was expecting something long the lines of "I'll miss you" or "Can't wait to see you." What she wasn't expecting was "Enjoy doing bone things today, but don't take too much time working. You'll need to be ready to leave at 6pm. You should be expecting a call from Angela soon. Love, Booth."

She was more than confused, but she couldn't take her eyes off that last part…Love, Booth. She didn't have to be worried about being confused for long because just like he warned, Angela was calling.

"_Hey Angela."_

"_Hey yourself. So, I just had wild orchids delivered to me. Any guesses as to who sent them?"_

"_Booth" _she stated matter of factly. _"He also sent me flowers. With them was a note telling me to be ready to leave at 6pm and to expect your call. Did you have a note with yours?"_

Angela opened the card again and read it out loud for Brennan to hear.

"_Be at Bones' place no later than 6pm, that's when the car will arrive. Wear a fun and sexy dress, and make sure Bones does the same. Enjoy your dinner at Casablanca and then have a great time at Blues Alley afterwards. Make sure she has fun. Thanks, Booth."_

There goes that smile again. Would the inclination to smile every time she thought about him, heard from him, or heard his name ever go away? She sure hoped not.

"_Well, that explains much more than my note does. So, I guess that means I'll see you just before 6:00?"_

Brennan couldn't see it, but Angela was shaking her head.

"_Hell no, you'll see me around 4:00. That way we can get ready together, and since we have our own chauffer for the night, some wine while we're at it!"_

As each second ticked by, Brennan was getting more and more excited about the evening to come. She would be spending the night with her best friend, eating delicious Moroccan cuisine and listening to amazing jazz music. It warmed her heart thinking that all of this was planned by Booth. No doubt to ensure she enjoyed her weekend since their own plans had to be cancelled.

"_Well I guess I'll see you at 4:00 then. I'm going to look over a few files the FBI sent. They want me to look at a few unsolved case photographs and x-rays to determine if any of them were the result of a crime."_

"_Knock yourself out sweetie. I'll see you in a few hours."_

Brennan hung up her phone and dove into work. She was so engrossed into the files that she forgot lunch and missed Angela's first knock. The second was considerably louder and broke her trance.

The two women did exactly as planned. They drank wine while doing hair, make up, and getting dressed. Looking at the finished product, Angela let out a sexy whistle.

"_Damn we're hot!"_

With one bottle down between the two of them, Brennan smiled and nodded her head.

"_Even though that statement is purely based on your opinion and not fact, I think I'll agree with you."_

Now it was Angela's turn to smile and nod.

"_Damn straight you'll agree with me! I'm never wrong, not when it comes to hotness anyway!"_

A few more last minute touches and then Brennan's phone rang. On the other end was the limousine driver letting her know he was outside her building. The two gathered their things and headed downstairs. Both excited for the evening to begin.

As expected, dinner was amazing and the musicians who performed at the club were awe inspiring. Neither of them had heard such beautiful music in a very long time. They listened, they danced, they laughed. It was perfect.

Their evening out ended at 2am. Both were a bit sad the night was over, but didn't dwell on that at all. They had a fantastic time that they would remember always.

When they got into the car, there were 2 calla lilies, each with a ribbon and note attached labeled with their names. Angela squealed as she took her flower and opened the note.

"_Angela, I hope you had a great night. Thank you for being such a great friend to Bones, and to me. Booth."_

Angela's eyes almost overflowed with tears. After a night like tonight though, who could blame her.

"_Aww, isn't he the sweetest sexy FBI hot stuff ever!"_

Of course she said that with an added wink at the end.

"_Well, what does your note say?"_

Brennan opened hers and first read it to herself. Her eyes filled with tears also, but she couldn't stop them from falling. She then smiled. How could she be crying and smiling at the same time? Why are all these contradicting things happening to her now that Booth is a part of her? She looked at Angela, who was looking a bit shocked herself.

"_It says, I left my heart and soul with you. Keep them, they're yours."_

She knew all the rational and factual ways she would usually explain that the statement wasn't scientifically accurate, but right now she didn't care. All she cared about was that note, what it said, and what it meant for the both of them. He told her he loved her, and she asked if he thought she loved him too. Could it be that she knows the answer already? So soon? The answer to both those questions was yes. Yes, she loves him. She can't prove it, see it, or rationalize it, but she can tell anyone, with 100% certainty, that she doesn't care. All she cares about is she & him…together.

~B hearts B~


	5. Always

**A/N:** So excited for _The Foot in the Foreclosure_ tomorrow night! This season is making my shipper heart flutter for sure! I decided to end this little story here, it just seemed perfect. Thanks again to the following for your wonderful reviews…Love you all ;) **BonesnBooth****, ****Anne Nonymus****, ****Not An Infant****, bb-4ever, lukablue, mendenbar, Willow26, ILoveBooth **(who doesn't!)**, whatta-u-know**

~B hearts B~

**Chapter 5**

_**Sunday Morning**_

She fell asleep smiling and that's exactly how she woke up. She opened her eyes and listened to the world outside her apartment. She thought about how beautiful it must look out there and about what the day ahead had in store for her.

Wait a minute! What happened to the Temperance Brennan she knew? How could something called "love" change a person just like that? You know, these questions were much too complicated to be answering, on a whim, at 7:00 in the morning, on a Sunday. She pushed the questions away and remembered that Serah, her agent, was going to be there at 8:00 am to pick up her final draft of her latest novel.

Right then she knew it. Knew exactly how she would tell Booth that she felt the same for him. So, she ran to the computer, made one very important revision, and got the manuscript together. Serah showed up on time and almost fainted after hearing Brennans request. Well, it may have been a request, but it sounded more like a demand.

It's not like it couldn't be done. Getting the dedication and first 3 chapters put together would be an all day event, but it could happen, and she asked Serah to have the completed portion back to her by 6:00 pm.

So, figuring out how to tell Booth she loved him was taken care of, what next? As she looked around, she knew. Cleaning was definitely next.

Booth woke up the exact opposite way he had hoped to only a few days ago. Instead of sleeping late in the arms of the woman he loved, he awoke to a slight chill and the hard ground. No amount of chirping birds could make this moment enjoyable. The only thing that made it less unbearable was knowing he'd be able to call her in just a few short hours. Even better than that, he'd be seeing her tonight.

He gathered up his things and began his trek back to the main camp site. All that was left was a synopsis of each agent's performance and then he was gone. Gone and on his way to Bones.

She had been at it for 5 hours, cleaning every room in her apartment. Her place wasn't dirty by any means, but she still felt the need to clean it all.

Just as she was about to make herself a quick lunch, her phone rang. She ran to it and saw the most beautiful name, Booth.

"_Hi!"_

It came out a bit louder than she planned, but she didn't really care, she was just happy.

"_Hi yourself Bones. Did you miss me? It sounds like you missed me."_

Of course he didn't miss the tone in her voice, and how could he pass up the opportunity to mess with her.

"_I think you know the answer to that. Do you know what time you'll be able to come over tonight?"_

Oh yeah, she missed him all right. He could hear it in her voice and that was yet another thing that made him feel like the luckiest man on the planet. How many men could say that Temperance Brennan missed them right this second? Only one. That privilege was reserved for him.

"_It looks like it won't be until 8 or 9 tonight. That's not too late is it?"_

Is the man crazy? Too late? She's been waiting 2 days to see him. She wouldn't have cared if he said 3:00 am.

"_No, not too late at all. How does lasagna sound for dinner?"_

He can't believe how sweet and domestic they sound. They went from totally ignoring what each desired most, to admitting missing each other and discussing the evening dinner menu. It may have been painstakingly slow to get to this point, but honestly, he wouldn't have it any other way.

"_Sure thing Bones. As long as mine has meat in it though."_

"_Meat lasagna for you, veggie lasagna for me. Got it."_

"_Ok well, we're about to load up in the van and head back. I'll call when I leave my apartment."_

"_Talk to you then. Oh, and Booth, I didn't say it but you know I missed you right?"_

"_Yeah, I know. I missed you too."_

She hung up the phone and wondered what she could do to make the next 7 or 8 hours fly by.

By 5:00 pm she was annoyed, it was only 5:00 pm. Time wasn't flying by, it was almost going as slow as it took for them to come to their senses.

At 5:45 pm, Serah was handing over the portion of the manuscript Brennan requested. She looked it over, smiled, and thanked Serah. Now all she needed to do was put it in the box and wrap it.

So by 6:00 pm she was once again pacing, trying to find something to do. She figured she could start getting dinner put together so it would be ready for the oven. It's a good thing she did since her phone rang again at 7:30 pm.

"_Hey Bones! I'm about to leave here so I should be there soon."_

In a split second she went from ecstatic to nervous.

"_Can't wait. See you soon."_

She ran to the bedroom and changed, brushed her teeth, and touched up her hair and make up. Next she ran to the kitchen to make sure dinner was ready. She had it all on the table when that unmistakable knock was on her door.

She ran, then walked to the door. When she opened it, she saw the most amazing and beautiful smile, saw it like it was the first time. She didn't wait for him to get inside before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, releasing some of the tension that has been building these past 2 days.

Obviously he didn't mind either, because he was kissing back, just as hard. Kissing her, knowing that this was what he wanted to do for the rest of his life.

Over dinner they talked about each others weekend. She asked about his training and when he asked about her Saturday with Angela, her eyes filled with tears. Before they had time to fall, he was kneeling at her side, ready to wipe them away. She thanked him with kisses to his cheeks, eyes, nose, and most importantly, lips.

She decided that was the moment to give him his gift. She went to the room and came back with a box wrapped in black paper, topped with a white ribbon.

He looked at her, one eyebrow raised, obviously in a questionable manner.

"_What's this?"_

"_I wanted to give you something. You arranged so much for me yesterday and wanted to do something for you."_

He looked at it for about 5 more seconds before starting to tear apart the paper. When he pulled off the top of the box he was in shock. He looked at her, eyes wide and mouth open.

"_Is this your book?"_

"_Not all of it, just the first 3 chapters. I thought I could give it to you and you could read it."_

He went to put it back in the box so he could thank her with a kiss but she stopped him.

"_Why don't you take a look at it now?"_

He placed it on the table, turned the title page, and there was the dedication. The dedication was to him. He read it, rushed to her side, and scooped her up. After he broke the kiss, the look he gave her was a question. She answered that question with another kiss.

He carried her to the bedroom, leaving his gift on the table. He would read the rest another day, today he read all he ever needed…

_This book is dedicated to_

_Seeley Booth._

_My partner, My best friend,_

_My heart, My love…_

_Always_

~B hearts B~


End file.
